1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for bonding a component in a predetermined position on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a linear array of light-emitting elements such as laser diodes, light-emitting diodes, or the like is used as a light source for image reading and outputting (recording) applications. For example, as shown in FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings, an LED array 1 comprises a plurality of LED chips (components) 3 mounted on a board 2 at equally spaced intervals and arranged in a linear pattern extending in one direction. The LED chips 3 are bonded on the board 2 by silver paste, with gold wires 4 extending from the respective LED chips 3.
Heretofore, the technique disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-334022, for example, is known for bonding a plurality of LED chips on a board. According to the disclosed bonding process, an alignment mark on the board and alignment marks on the LED chips are read by individual cameras, and a biaxially movable stage, which supports the board and are movable along X- and Y-axes, is operated on the basis of positional information representing the read alignment marks, after which the LED chips are bonded on the board.
In the disclosed bonding arrangement, the bonding accuracy of the LED chips depends largely on the accuracy with which the biaxially movable stage is positionally measured. The position of the biaxially movable stage is usually measured by encoders or linear scales mounted on slide guides. However, since pitching and yawing displacements of the upper surface of the biaxially movable stage, which serves as a workpiece support, cannot be fully measured, the bonding accuracy of the LED chips tends to be lowered.
According to another bonding process, which is based on the above disclosed bonding process, the LED chips are simultaneously imaged by the camera, and then positionally corrected in order to equalize the distances between the alignment marks on the LED chips before the LED chips are bonded on the board.
However, the other bonding process is disadvantageous in that if the LED chips are widely spaced apart, then they cannot be simultaneously recognized. Another problem is that since the LED chips themselves are tiny pieces, it is difficult to apply alignment marks to the LED chips. In addition, the bonding process is not versatile as it can be applied to transparent boards only.